


nice guys finish last

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before they know it, he's laying on his back in their bed, his legs hanging off the edge of it.Or the one where Yuuri gets eaten out by Phichit and Viktor plays with his nipples.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY i got rimming + nipple play in a kink generator and this sort of happened. its my first time writing a moresome so i hope u like it! i dont know if i like it or not honestly... 
> 
> enjoy, anyways!

Yuuri loves to be eaten out. Viktor and Phichit, his long time boyfriends, discover this when they ask him about it. Before they know it, he's laying on his back in their bed, his legs hanging off the edge of it.

Phichit gets on his knees. "Are you ready?" he asks. Yuuri mutters a 'yes' and the youngest of them three smiles. "What're you gonna do, Vitya? Just gonna watch?" he says, teasing, and Viktor looks at him with a bit of faux annoyance.

"I'm going to play with his nipples," he states, his voice cold. There's still a bit of complete arousal in his voice, though, as he starts tracing circles around Yuuri's nipples. "Ready?" he inquires, gentle, to Yuuri.

Yuuri nods, and Phichit's mouth meets his asshole in what feels like milliseconds. He laps up at the hole, his tongue thrusting into it as far as he can. Yuuri takes Viktor's hand and squeezes before moaning loudly.

Viktor's hands roam Yuuri's body as Phichit keeps eating him out. It's the off season time of the year, and Yuuri has gotten the slightest bit chubby. Viktor loves it, and Phichit seems to love it too because he's grabbing at his hips and his waist.

Viktor sighs as he kisses Yuuri, the Japanese skater moaning into his mouth when Phichit licks a clean stripe into him. The oldest boy's hands trail down to Yuuri's nipples, and he starts pinching them. "Twist them," Yuuri orders.

Viktor doesn't comply, a mischievous grin on his lips. "You forgot to beg," he says.

Yuuri frowns before arching his back when Phichit keeps eating him out, his tongue exploring his hole obscenely. " _Please_ , Viktor, twist my nipples," he groans.

Viktor huffs before saying "Good boy," and Yuuri sighs before he feels his hands on his nipples. He has his hand on Phichit's hair, yanking it only a bit, so he stays in position. And then, Viktor _turns_ them.

Yuuri's back arches beautifully, and he moans at the pleasurable pain that comes in waves to him. He holds onto Phichit's hair for dear life, and he hears the muffled groan from Phichit as he yanks it too hard.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri croaks, and Phichit's laugh is a beautiful sound against his ass. He starts licking him up again, until he sees Yuuri's cock is leaking precome. "W-Why did you stop?" Yuuri mutters.

Viktor, meanwhile, pinches his nipples and twists them a little bit, gaining soft groans from the Japanese boy.

"Can I suck you off while Viktor fucks your mouth? Is that acceptable?" Phichit asks before he turns down and licks a bit more of Yuuri's puckered hole.

"Our threesomes are so fucking vanilla," Viktor laughs before kissing Yuuri. "But yeah, I like the idea." He turns to see Yuuri, whose hips are thrusted slightly upwards, and it's clear that he wants it too. "What about you, baby?"

Yuuri's face turns red for a second before he nods sheepishly. "Yeah, let's go for it."

"Or I could eat you out while you suck him off," Phichit suggests as he sees Yuuri get in all fours. Viktor gets up so his cock is centimeters away from Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri slams his hand against the sheets. "Yeah! I like that," he says.

Phichit looks at Viktor as he scrambles to the bed, him kneeling next to Yuuri. "Let's do it," he says, and he puts his mouth against Yuuri's hole.

Yuuri lets out a breathy moan, and before he knows it his face is stuffed with Viktor's cock. "Can I thrust?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri taps twice to then nod. He starts thrusting slowly, almost too gentle, and Yuuri feels Phichit's tongue inside him as he starts sucking Viktor off.

His tongue swirls around his cock while Phichit laps up at his ass, and Yuuri feels close to coming. He grabs Viktor by his knees as he starts thrusting more roughly, his cock in the back of his throat.

"You look so perfect," Viktor praises, and Yuuri's back arches almost invisibly. His lips meet Viktor's cock as he sucks the head, almost hungry for the oldest boy's dick. Viktor stirs up a bunch of praise, and it makes Yuuri see stars.

In some moment Phichit stops eating him out and simply finger fucks him. His fingers enter his ass over and over again, opening him wide. In some moment there's three fingers inside him, and Yuuri is moaning into Viktor's cock, the vibrations making Viktor groan.

"You look so beautiful, babe," Phichit says, his words soft but his pace not so much. He's thrusting them in and out, until he finds Yuuri's prostate. He leaves one of his fingers there, not quite touching it but brushing it.

It's driving Yuuri crazy, but before he can complain and beg, Viktor starts fucking his mouth again. His thrusts are merciless again as he pounds into his mouth.

And then Phichit uses his middle finger and it meets his prostate perfectly. He starts hitting it over and over again, and he, almost reading Yuuri's mind, says "You can come."

Yuuri comes on the act, the white, sticky liquid directly on their bedsheets. Viktor keeps thrusting into Yuuri's mouth as Phichit gets off him to kiss Viktor briefly.

Viktor is shaking with the need to come. "Can I come down your throat?" he asks, and Yuuri nods before tapping twice into Viktor's thigh. He comes right then, white spilling right deep into Yuuri's throat. Yuuri can't do much besides swallow all of it, the salty taste on his tongue.

"I'm the only one that hasn't come yet," Phichit remarks when he sees Viktor and Yuuri laying down on the bed. Yuuri is quick to look up to him and drop to his knees. "Yuuri..."

"We're too tired for one of us to fuck you, let me suck you off so you can come," Yuuri snaps before Phichit says anything else.

The Thai skater nods wordlessly and he gets up so he's standing up on the bed. Yuuri starts sucking him off, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He looks up to him with his brown eyes and Phichit's life would have gone away in that second.

In some moment Phichit starts fucking his mouth almost too gently, his thrusts soft. He ends up pulling away and asking in a breathy gasp if he could come on his face. Yuuri nods and he does, white spilling into his chin and cheeks and a bit on his mouth.

Yuuri gets up and goes to the bedside table, where they have a tissue box. He cleans his face up with one of them, and before he knows it he's cuddling next to Viktor and Phichit, not minding how sweaty all three of them are.

"I love you both," Yuuri says, his voice charged with sleep.

"We should sleep," Phichit suggests. "But, I love you too, Yuuri," he murmurs. There's a bright smile on his face as he plants a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Yeah, we should," Viktor says. "Good night, Phichit, Yuuri."

"G'night," Phichit and Yuuri say at the same time, and Yuuri stares at him with a half smile.


End file.
